Pippo
Pippo (Goofy) è un personaggio immaginario dei cartoni animati e fumetti Disney creato negli anni trenta. Nell'universo immaginario abita a Topolinia ed è il migliore amico di Topolino. È un cane antropomorfo, alto, dinoccolato, goffo e vestito da contadino; è sbadato, smemorato, disordinato e bislacco, e quindi rappresenta la controparte ideale del razionale ed efficiente Topolino. Pippo sullo schermo Un personaggio molto simile a Pippo comparve nel mondo disneyano negli anni trenta. Si chiamava Dippy Dawg. Rispetto al Pippo moderno era più anziano, aveva la barba, una coda paffuta, e non indossava calzoni. La sua prima apparizione fu nel cartone animato Mickey's Revue (20 aprile 1932) in cui Topolino, Clarabella e Orazio si esibivano in uno spettacolo musicale e Dippy, in prima linea nel pubblico, disturbava con interminabili e sguaiate risate. Dippy riapparve in un altro cartone animato dello stesso anno, The Whoopee Party; era diventato più giovane e promosso al rango di amico di Topolino. A questa versione di Dippy Dawg furono concesse altre sei apparizioni, (principalmente cameo) in cartoni animati Disney realizzati fra il 1932 e il 1933. Alla sua settima apparizione sullo schermo, nel cartone The Orphan's Benefit (1934), il nome cambiò nel moderno Goofy; da quel momento, il bislacco cagnone divenne un membro fisso della gang degli amici di Topolino, alla quale si unì nello stesso periodo anche Paperino. Alla metà degli anni trenta la Disney iniziò a realizzare una serie di cartoni che vedevano protagonisti Topolino, Paperino e Pippo. In ogni episodio, ai tre veniva assegnato un determinato compito, che ognuno cercava di portare a termine individualmente. La scena si spostava dall'uno all'altro personaggio, fino alla sequenza conclusiva in cui i tre eroi confrontavano i successi (o più probabilmente gli insuccessi) ottenuti. La serie si aprì con Mickey's Service Station e fra gli episodi più memorabili si ricordano Clock Cleaners e Lonesome Ghosts (in cui i tre formano l'agenzia "Ajax Ghost Exterminators", precorrendo così i celebri Ghostbusters). Con il proseguire della serie, il ruolo di Topolino divenne sempre minore; Paperino e Pippo (il primo con la sua implacabile sfortuna, il secondo con la sua sbadataggine) risultavano più comici e per questo motivo divennero i preferiti degli sceneggiatori Disney. Polar Trappers fu il primo cartone animato dedicato esclusivamente a questo duo. Nel 1939, Pippo fu unico protagonista del cartone animato Goofy and Wilbur, che lo vedeva alle prese con una canna da pesca, in compagnia della sua "cavalletta domestica" (Wilbur). Negli anni quaranta a Pippo fu dedicata un'intera serie How to... ("Come si fa a..."), in cui Pippo era incaricato di dare dimostrazioni di football, sci, e così via, con le prevedibili, catastrofiche conseguenze, e l'imbarazzo della voce fuori campo chiamata a commentare le sue prodezze. Questa serie ebbe un enorme successo e fu rimontata in una versione per il cinema nel 1972 dal titolo Pippo Olimpionico; la sua formula viene ancora utilizzata in numerose produzioni Disney moderne. Sempre negli anni quaranta la Disney realizzò una nuova serie di cartoni animati con Pippo protagonista, in cui tutti i personaggi erano versioni leggermente modificate di Pippo (solitamente solo con abiti diversi), di cui la più famosa è George Geef, alter ego borghese di Pippo, che nei suoi cortometraggi si ritrova ad affrontare i problemi dell' uomo moderno (la famiglia, il lavoro, il gioco d' azzardo, la dieta ecc). Di questa serie è interessante ricordare No smoking, un episodio in cui George lotta contro la dipendenza da nicotina. Anni sessanta/duemila Dopo il 1963, dopo essere comparso nell'episodio Tiger Trouble de Le avventure del Prof Pico de Paperis, Pippo scomparve per lungo tempo dagli schermi riapparendo in un cortometraggio di 20 minuti nel 1987 dal titolo Pippo nel pallone per ricomparire in una brevissima apparizione insieme a tante altre star del mondo animato, nelle scene finali di Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit. Tornò in maniera più frequente sulle scene negli anni novanta, nella serie di cartoni animati per la televisione Ecco Pippo in cui vengono introdotti suo figlio Max e il suo gatto Cialda (Waffles in inglese). Pippo e Max sono stati anche protagonisti di interi film (In viaggio con Pippo del 1995 e Estremamente Pippo del 2000). È l'unico membro della Banda Disney ad avere un figlio, sebbene questa sua parentela compaia solo in Ecco Pippo! e nei film tratti da esso. Recentemente, Pippo è presente come personaggio secondario in diverse trasmissioni realizzate per le reti satellitari di Disney Channel (per esempio, è cameriere alla House of Mouse). Nel lungometraggio Disney La Sirenetta, Pippo, in compagnia di Topolino e Paperino, appare per un attimo all'inizio del film, quando re Tritone scende sulla folla sulla sua conchiglia. Doppiaggi italiani Le voci fuori campo dei cortometraggi classici di Pippo furono doppiate da Mario Bardella (la serie degli 'How to'), Pino Locchi (Pippo Olimpionico e Tiger Trouble), Sergio Tedesco (Fathers are people) ed Emilio Cigoli (Tiger Trouble), e Michele Kalamera nei cartoni successivi. Pippo è stato doppiato dall'attore di teatro Vittorio Amandola nei ridoppiaggi dei cartoni classici realizzati negli anni ottanta e nella serie Ecco Pippo!. Dal 2000 il personaggio è doppiato da Roberto Pedicini. Pippo nei fumetti Nei panni del "predecessore" Dippy Dawg, Pippo comparve nel mondo disneyano dei fumetti negli anni trenta. Dippy the Dawg, o Dippy Dog, lasciò il posto a Goofy nello stesso periodo in cui cambiò aspetto e nome nei cartoon. La sua prima apparizione come "Dippy" nei fumetti fu nella tavola domenicale dell'8 gennaio 1933 in cui suonava uno scacciapensieri. Dippy era ingenuo, candido e svitato, e per questo i lettori lo trovavano simpatico. Fu proprio grazie a queste doti che Dippy divenne la spalla privilegiata di Topolino. La prima storia in cui Dippy aiutò Topolino nelle sue indagini fu Topolino poliziotto e Pippo suo aiutante pubblicata sulle strisce giornaliere dal 20 aprile 1933 al 9 gennaio 1934. Nella storia Topolino e lo struzzo Oscar (1936), il nome cambiò nel moderno Goofy; oltre al nome cambiò anche aspetto e look. Pippo è la spalla e l'aiutante di Topolino nella maggior parte delle storie, ma è anche talvolta protagonista (con Topolino in secondo piano) o addirittura, più raramente e in genere in storie brevi, protagonista unico. È stato soprattutto Floyd Gottfredson a definire il personaggio di Pippo nei fumetti e assegnargli un ruolo efficace nelle storie. A partire dalla storia Pippo e la fattucchiera (disegnata da Luciano Bottaro e pubblicata per la prima volta su Topolino n.236 nel 1960) è il tradizionale antagonista della strega Nocciola, alle cui doti magiche risponde con un disarmante scetticismo. In diverse storie a fumetti degli anni sessanta e settanta, Pippo ha una fidanzata di nome Gloria. In diverse storie realizzate dal disegnatore e sceneggiatore Romano Scarpa negli anni ottanta e novanta è invece fidanzato con Zenobia, la "regina d'Africa" (e in seguito attrice). In una storia italiana, Topolino e la controcometa Astritel"Topolino e la controcometa Astritel", storia di Mandelli e disegni di Chierchini, pubblicata su "Topolino" n. 958, 07-04-1974. si afferma che il compleanno di Pippo è il 29 febbraio. Nei fumetti Pippo è anche alter ego del supereroe Super Pippo, del quale assume le sembianze (peraltro non molto affascinanti: il costume è costituito da una calzamaglia di flanella rossa con annesso mantello blu annodato intorno al collo) mangiando speciali noccioline americane (che chiama con l'arcaica locuzione di spagnolette, come in effetti erano soprannominate quando cominciarono a diffondersi in Italia dalle colonie spagnole d'oltreoceano). È al corrente del suo segreto il nipote Gilberto, il cui personaggio, serio, studiosissimo ed intelligentissimo (difatti viene sempre rappresentato con il "tocco" universitario sulla testa), è agli antipodi rispetto a quello dello zio. Gilberto ha a sua volta acquisito superpoteri ingerendo le "spagnolette", divenendo il competente Super Gilberto, elemento di prestigio del Club dei Supereroi. Fra i disegnatori italiani che maggiormente hanno saputo sfruttare le peculiari doti del personaggio Pippo, si devono citare Giovan Battista Carpi, Romano Scarpa, Massimo De Vita, Sergio Asteriti e Luciano Bottaro. In Italia gli è stata dedicata una serie di storie tutta sua, I mercoledì di Pippo (scritta e ideata da Lino Gorlero e Rudy Salvagnini), che lo vedeva, in ogni episodio, intento a leggere a Topolino il suo ultimo racconto. Le "opere" di Pippo si basano sempre su fatti privi di ogni spiegazione logica (infatti si chiama "Ai confini dell'irrealtà" la serie di romanzi di fantascienza che vorrebbe inaugurare) che destano il disappunto del razionalissimo Topolino, che lo interrompe di continuo, pretendendo che l'amico sia un po' più aderente alla realtà nei suoi racconti, senza riuscirci. Da notare che nei romanzi di Pippo i personaggi "interpretati" da Topolino e Pippo hanno i ruoli invertiti rispetto al solito: nei romanzi di Pippo Topolino è la spalla imbranata mentre Pippo è l'eroe. In Italia, inoltre, è stata inventata, nel 1942-1943, una versione umanizzata del personaggio, di nome Pippo anch'egli, che compare nella serie Tuffolino. Famiglia La moglie di Pippo (Penny o Mrs.Geef) apparve- sempre con il volto nascosto- nei cortometraggi "Cold War" (1951), "Fathers are People"(1951), "Father's Day Off" (1953)http://users.cwnet.com/xephyr/rich/dzone/hoozoo/penny.html, "Penny - Mrs.Goofy" - Disney's HooZoo, contribuendo a raffigurarlo come "uomo di casa". Solo successivamente (già in Goof Troophttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oYRSE-L4hw, Goof Troop: Goofy's Wife Episode - YouTube) Pippo appare come vedovo e padre single, impegnato a far crescere suo figlio Max Goof. La famiglia di Pippo è molto vasta e numerosa, fatta di molteplici cugini e bis-bis (ovvero gli antenati). I nemici Pippo non ha molti nemici, a parte un affamato leone di montagna di nome Louie che appare in alcuni episodi classici, e in Mickey Mouse Works e House of Mouse. Il Goofy Holler Il Goofy Holler (traducibile in Urlare di Pippo) è un effetto sonoro che viene usato frequentemente nei fumetti e nei film Disney. È tipico sentirlo quando il goffo Pippo viene fatto cadere o lanciare nell'aria ad una grande distanza. L'urlo è stato originalmente registrato da Hannès Schrolle e poi da George Johnson. Nell'episodio Come diverntare una stella del rock Pippo viene assunto dalla "Ajax Records" grazie al suo YAAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY! Il Goofy Holler nei film, videogiochi e serie Disney * L'Arte dello Sciare (si sente durante una gag il primo urlo). * In viaggio con Pippo (udibile poco prima della comparsa del titolo del film.Successivamente, lo si risente quando la macchina di Pippo travolge dei lavoratori in cima ad una torretta ed alla fine, cioè quando lo stesso Pippo viene fatto precipitare dalla sua macchina appena esplosa). * Come essere un marinaio (quando Pippo cade nell'acqua impetuosa). * Lambert il leone tenerone (quando il lupo, spaventato da Lambert, cade in un burrone). * Cenerentola (quando il Re cade col Granduca Monocolao dal candelabro sui cui si erano appoggiati). * Le avventure di Bianca e Bernie '' (quando Madame Medusa insegue ed intrappola Orville col suo motoscafo. Sarà sempre lui, alla fine, a rifarlo quando cade da un grattacielo di New York). * ''Elliott il drago invisibile (quando il Dottor Terminus viene catturato). * Canto di Natale di Topolino (quando Jacob Marley, nelle sembianze di Pippo, cade dalle scale). * Nel fantastico mondo di Oz (quando i protagonisti cadono dalla montagna del re degli Gnomi). * Street Fighter (unico film non Disney ad usarlo. Udibile quando uno dei soldati di Bison viene fatto saltare in aria da un'esplosione). * Il gobbo di Notre Dame (quando dei soldati vengono fatti cadere da Quasimodo, che rompe la corda su cui erano aggrappati). * Mucche alla riscossa (quando Junior viene sconfitto dalle tre mucche). * Kingdom Hearts (quando Pippo, assieme a Sora e Paperino, insegue Pluto lungo un sentiero erboso). * Kingdom Hearts II (quando Pippo entra nel Paese del Natale di Nightmare Before Christmas, assieme al resto del gruppo). * I tre moschettieri (film 2004) (quando Pippo cade da un ponte insieme a Clarabella). * House of Mouse (serie) * Topolino e i Cattivi Disney (nel cartone di Pippo "Come infestare una casa" viene rincorso da Paperino e tutti e due cadono su una collina posta sullo sfondo). * Mickey Mouse Works * Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa * Le avventure di Peter Pan * Come d'incanto Omaggi al Goofy Holler in altri franchise * In una versione beta di Halo 3 c'è un easter egg nella modalità multiplayer in cui se si uccide un nemico in un certo modo si sente il Goofy Holler. * In una puntata di Titeuf, Zizie invece di urlare fa il Goofy Holler. Riferimenti nella cultura popolare Il personaggio di Pippo non ha mancato d'incuriosire e interessare per le sue peculiari caratteristiche. Andrea Pazienza, ne ha colto gli aspetti hippie, mostrandolo intento al dolce far niente e al consumo di cannabis di fronte a un infuriato, cinico e arrivista Topolino che cerca di convincerlo/costringerlo a firmare il contratto per il loro prossimo film. (Storia: "Perché Pippo sembra uno sballato"). Claudio Bisio, nel suo celebre Quella vacca di Nonna Papera, espresse il suo raccapriccio di fronte alla scomoda realtà che Pippo e Pluto, entrambi evidentemente bracchi, abbiano ruoli così profondamente diversi: "Pluto mangia gli ossi, fa i bisognini contro gli alberi, dorme nella cuccia. Mentre Pippo ha il gilet, va in macchina: 'Yuk Yuk, Ta-dah'". Il nome Pippo (talvolta insieme a "Pluto" e "Paperino") viene anche utilizzato con una certa frequenza come variabile metasintattica in informatica, in modo analogo a quanto avviene per l'inglese foo o la ditta Acme. Pippo è apparso in una puntata de I Griffin, in uno sketch ambientato all'inferno, in cui il Diavolo lo indicava come coinvolto negli attentati dell'11 settembre 2001. Anche in quell'occasione Pippo è stato doppiato da Roberto Pedicini, la sua voce ufficiale attuale. Filmografia Pippo nei videogiochi * Pippo - Acropazzie sullo Skate (Extremely Goofy Skateboarding) Pippo appare anche nella saga di videogiochi Kingdom Hearts, dove è uno dei protagonisti insieme a Paperino e Sora. * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts 2 * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep * Kingdom Hearts coded * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Pippo nella saga di Kingdom Hearts}} * ''Pippo Giochi Pazzi * ''Disney's Goof Troop (SNES) Appare anche per pochi secondi in "Quackshot", gioco per Sega Mega Drive e in Epic Mickey in versione animatronica. Pippo nelle altre lingue * Arabo: بندق * Bosniaco: Šiljo * Bulgaro: Гуфи * Cinese: 高飛/高飞, pinyin: Gāofēi * Coreano: 구피 Gupi * Croato: Šiljo * Danese: Fedtmule * Ebraico: גופי * Estone: Kupi * Finlandese: Hessu Hopo * Francese: Dingo * Greco: Γκούφυ Goufi * Islandese: Guffi * Indonesiano: Gufi * Inglese: Goofy * Italiano:Pippo * Giapponese: グーフィー Gūfī * Lettone: Spruksts * Lituano: Kliunkis * Norvegese: Langbein * Persiano: گوفی * Polacco: Goofy * Portoghese: Pateta * Russo: Гуфи * Serbo: Шиља Šiljа * Sloveno: Pepe * Spagnolo: Goofy (conosciuto in precedenza come Tribilín) * Svedese: Jan "Janne" Långben * Tedesco: Goofy * Thai: กู๊ฟฟี่ * Turco: Dingo Note Categoria:Personaggi dell'universo di Topolino Categoria:Cani immaginari Categoria:Personaggi dei fumetti Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei cortometraggi d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei film d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi delle serie televisive d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei videogiochi Disney